deux bonbons
by lilou black
Summary: De l'enfant de quatre ans à l'adulte visionnaire... des crimes commis sans scrupules à la culpabilité qui ronge... Mû et Saga, une histoire de rédemption. Texte en deux parties.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Deux bonbons

**Auteur : ** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Angst et réflexions

**Fandom :** Saint-Seiya

**Pairing :** Saga/Mû

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

**Avertissements :** Usage de drogues dans ce chapitre.

_À mon amie Andromède, pour les surprises et les années qui n'effacent rien._

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

  
_

**Partie 1 : Réminiscences**

_Des petits pas pressés grimpaient les marches du Sanctuaire. Saga devina l'identité de l'enfant avant même qu'il ne rate une marche et ne s'étale à ses pieds._

_« Eh bien, Mû ? »_

_Le petit Atlante se redressa et leva la tête vers le grand de douze ans qui lui faisait face. Ses genoux étaient écorchés, il avait de la poussière plein la figure et ses grands yeux verts clignaient sans discontinuer comme si le bambin essayait de ne pas pleurer. Saga sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa tunique, se pencha sur l'enfant et essuya le petit visage souillé. Mû sourit timidement, marmonna un remerciement et reprit sa course comme si rien ne s'était produit._

_Une étrange pensée vint à l'esprit du futur Gémeaux._

_Une pensée…_

Il se réveilla. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis cet événement mais il en rêvait régulièrement la nuit. Le gamin aux genoux écorchés était devenu adulte, lui aussi avait grandi et fait bien des choses qu'il aurait voulu oublier mais qui faisaient partie de lui. En revenant à la vie, il avait cru à la rédemption mais la réalité s'avérait plus compliquée. Sa part d'ombre, l'Autre qui lui avait fait commettre tant d'horreurs avait disparu mais les souvenirs restaient, douloureusement flagrants, tristement présents.

À croire que le pardon ne venait ni avec la résurrection ni avec le repentir. Le salut était ailleurs.

Saga se tourna dans son lit et vit Kanon endormi dans le sien, si tant est qu'une forme sous la couette et trois mèches bleues dépassant sur l'oreiller puissent passer pour un être humain. Il ferma les yeux et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu penser, tant d'années auparavant, en essuyant le visage douteux du petit Mû qui s'était vautré dans la poussière. Il ne s'en souvenait pas et quand cette anecdote surgissait à l'orée de ses songes, il s'éveillait toujours avant.

Etrange… Il rêvait de l'Atlante alors qu'ils ne se fréquentaient que très peu. Le chevalier du Bélier faisait des allers-retours incessants entre le Sanctuaire et Jamir et quand il se trouvait au Domaine Sacré, il ne sortait de son temple que pour aller voir Shion. Depuis leur résurrection, les deux hommes n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots. Saga savait pourtant qu'à l'instar des autres, il lui avait pardonné ses erreurs bien qu'il en eût souffert plus que quiconque.

Après tout, le Pope avait été son maître… et le Gémeaux, en le tuant, avait fait disparaître l'homme qui avait formé Mû, qui appartenait à la même tribu que lui, dont il avait été très proche… la douleur avait dû être insupportable même si le natif de Jamir était connu pour ne jamais montrer la moindre émotion… toujours ce petit sourire vaguement placide et ces yeux verts semblables à deux lacs tranquilles…

Saga se demanda si ses rêves n'étaient pas une nouvelle manière de lui renvoyer ses crimes en travers du visage par le biais du souvenir de cet enfant à qui il avait fait tant de mal par la suite… même si c'était l'Autre qui l'avait poussé à agir…

Il soupira, se tourna sur le côté et tenta de se rendormir. Près de lui, les ressorts du matelas de Kanon grincèrent. Son jumeau bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil. Quels pouvaient être ses rêves ? Peut-être lui poserait-il la question, un jour… ou pas.

Après tout, sa relation fraternelle était à reconstruire… parmi bien d'autres choses.

oOØOo

Le jour se levait à peine quand il se réveilla. Kanon était déjà debout et une bonne odeur de pain grillé embaumait l'atmosphère. Parmi les mille et une petites choses que Saga avait découvertes chez son frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu adulte, finalement, le deuxième jumeau aimait faire la cuisine. Il se débrouillait même très bien et cela l'aidait à s'intégrer parmi les autres Chevaliers depuis leur résurrection. Le Gémeaux s'en réjouissait secrètement. Malgré son caractère de cochon et ses dehors un peu hargneux, Kanon se mêlait aux autres, contrairement à Saga qui préférait rester dans l'ombre, sa culpabilité en bandoulière.

Il se leva, s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, chipa un paquet de Camel dans le grand sac en plastique que son cadet cachait sous son lit et quitta la chambre.

Les deux frères déjeunèrent ensemble en parlant de banalités. Ils aimaient ça. Ils oubliaient leur passé, leurs erreurs, leurs rancœurs en adoptant des habitudes de vieux couple. C'était pour eux une sorte d'avant-goût. Quand ils vivraient comme un vieux couple pour de bon, un couple de frères, de vieux garçons, alors tout irait bien. Ils se souriaient, racontaient des blagues, discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps et n'évoquaient ni leurs pensées profondes ni leurs rêves. Ils n'avaient pas encore suffisamment confiance en eux-mêmes et en l'autre pour en arriver là. Ça viendrait, du moins ils l'espéraient.

Kanon partit au village après le petit-déjeuner pour faire quelques courses. Le garde-manger avait besoin d'être rempli. Saga se moqua un peu, traita son frère de parfaite petite femme d'intérieur, ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils qu'il trouva cocasse. Resté seul, le Gémeaux tourna un peu dans son temple avant de décider de sortir à son tour. Il irait aux arènes assister à l'entraînement des novices. Voir tous ces mioches se taper dessus dans la terre battue lui éviterait de réfléchir.

Il traversa le temple du Taureau qu'il trouva vide, sans grande surprise. Aldébaran devait s'occuper de ses apprentis, deux marmots espiègles qui lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Il s'attendait à ne voir personne dans la maison du Bélier, Mû étant sensé se trouver encore à Jamir, mais il fut surpris de sentir dans le temple le cosmos de l'Atlante.

Il était revenu.

Saga le trouva debout près de la colonne qui dissimulait l'accès aux appartements privés du maître des lieux. Il portait un de ses habituels pantalons afghans et un large pull marron au col effiloché qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Le natif de Jamir adressa au Gémeaux son habituel petit sourire énigmatique.

« Bonjour, Saga, dit-il.

— Salut. Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu.

— Je suis arrivé cette nuit. Tu veux une tasse de café ? »

Saga accepta, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-il guidé par les réminiscences de ce rêve récurrent dans lequel il voyait Mû enfant. Côtoyer l'adulte lui apporterait éventuellement des réponses aux questions qu'il était incapable de formuler.

La cuisine de l'Atlante était, comme celle de tous les temples d'ailleurs, chichement meublée. Une table, quelques chaises, un placard et une cuisinière à gaz. Une trappe au sol conduisait dans une cave où on pouvait entreposer des produits frais. La lumière chiche du jour qui se levait entrait dans la pièce par un soupirail, près du plafond. Mû ouvrit le placard, sortit une tasse et un pot de café instantané.

« Je n'ai que ça, dit-il avec un vague sourire d'excuse. Je ne suis pas là assez souvent pour avoir du vrai café.

— Ça ira très bien, répliqua Saga, tout à fait habitué à ce jus de chaussette. »

Après tout, le seul chevalier d'Or à savoir faire le café correctement était Deathmask, Italien et fier de l'être. Il préparait un breuvage capable de réveiller un cadavre. Un comble pour l'homme qui savait envoyer n'importe qui dans le puits des morts.

Le Gémeaux haussa les sourcils en voyant la tasse que Mû posa devant lui : en plastique jaune avec un Mickey dessus. Qui eut cru que le sage chevalier du Bélier planquait de la vaisselle aussi incongrue dans sa cuisine ?

« C'est la tasse de Kiki, fit l'Atlante à qui le regard sceptique de Saga n'avait pas échappé.

— Tiens, où est-il, au fait ? »

Mû ne se déplaçait jamais sans cet affreux marmot turbulent collé à ses basques.

« Je l'ai laissé à Jamir. Son entraînement est quasiment terminé et il va rester tout seul là-bas pendant six semaines. S'il arrive à tenir, il pourra prétendre à une armure.

— Ah.

— En attendant, je vais rester ici. Mon maître m'a laissé entendre que ma place était au Sanctuaire à présent. »

L'évocation de Shion laissa dans la gorge de Saga un goût bien plus amer que celui du café. Il cacha sa gêne derrière la ridicule tasse jaune et un silence s'installa. Mû jeta un regard impénétrable à son frère d'armes, puis il se leva pour fouiner à nouveau dans son placard. L'instant d'après, il posa un vieux transistor à piles sur la table et la voix nasillarde de Mick Jagger s'éleva dans la petite cuisine. Le Gémeaux n'était pas un fan absolu des Rolling Stones, préférant massacrer _Paranoid_ de Black Sabbath sur une vieille guitare, mais il apprécia l'attention de Mû. La musique avait le don, outre d'adoucir les mœurs selon le proverbe, de meubler les silences gênants.

Après tout, le chevalier du Bélier était dangereusement doué pour sentir les variations d'humeur dans les cosmos. Le malaise de Saga ne lui avait certainement pas échappé. D'ailleurs, son regard perçant était fixé sur lui. Le gardien du troisième temple essaya de détendre l'atmosphère avant que Mû ne lui pose des questions :

« J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

— Tu as les yeux cernés, rétorqua l'Atlante, impénétrable. »

Cette simple affirmation lui renvoya ses songes en plein visage mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne voulait pas en parler, surtout pas à l'objet desdits rêves qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il savait que tout cela cachait quelque chose mais il souhaitait découvrir seul de quoi il en retournait. Il se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir futile de faire disparaître tout signe de fatigue avant de sortir une excuse toute faite : une mauvaise nuit. Il finit sa tasse de café, reposa sa tasse et remercia son hôte avant de prendre congé.

« Tu descends aux arènes ? lui demanda Mû.

— Oui, c'est ce que je compte faire, en effet.

— Je t'accompagne. »

Le ton ne souffrait aucune réplique même si le chevalier du Bélier s'était exprimé avec sa douceur habituelle.

Saga se prépara donc à passer la matinée en compagnie de ses propres rêves.

oOØOo

La terre battue des arènes était sèche et les apprentis qui s'affrontaient de façon plus ou moins pataude avaient des traces rouges plein leurs vêtements. Ils s'égayaient dans la poussière comme autant de petits cochons dans leur fange, se couraient après en riant ou se toisant avec le plus grand sérieux sous le regard des chevaliers chargés de l'entraînement. De temps à autre, une lumière jaune plus ou moins vive émanait d'un mioche qui parvenait à enflammer son cosmos. Cette lueur attirait les regards un moment puis l'entraînement reprenait.

Saga n'accordait aucune attention à ce spectacle. Du coin de l'œil, il observait le profil de Mû qui semblait à première vue l'ignorer superbement.

La brise du matin agitait la longue chevelure parme attachée dans le dos par un lien de coton rouge. Son visage exprimait une sérénité à calmer la plus violente des tempêtes. En y regardant de plus près, le Gémeaux se demanda si les deux points de vie qui tenaient lieu de sourcils à son frère d'armes ne s'étaient pas éclaircis avec le temps, passant du vermillon au rose foncé. Dans son rêve, ces petites taches avaient attiré son attention. Elles s'étaient plissées sur le front de l'enfant qui luttait contre les larmes après être tombé, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se détendent pour redevenir rondes et parfaites au contact du mouchoir qui avait essuyé le petit visage.

Tant d'années écoulées depuis… Près de deux décennies. Saga était plus troublé que jamais par cette réminiscence qui néanmoins lui était bien plus agréable que les cauchemars hantant ses nuits avant de finir sous Lysanxia.

On pouvait figurer parmi les plus puissants chevaliers d'Athéna et prendre un cachet d'anxiolytiques tous les soirs pour dormir tranquillement. Etrange paradoxe. Saga ne put retenir un léger rire sans joie.

Mû tourna la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je réfléchissais. »

Le regard de l'Atlante se fixa à nouveau sur les arènes et ne posa aucune question. Le Gémeaux eut l'impression d'un voile de pudeur jeté sur ses pensées, comme si Mû voulait préserver son intimité. Une étrange émotion s'empara de lui à cette idée, émotion à laquelle il ne sut donner un nom et qui lui fit presque aussi peur que les pulsions de l'Autre, bien longtemps auparavant.

Fixant son regard droit devant lui, il s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit. La méthode Shion pour ne penser à rien. Ça fonctionnait, de temps en temps.

Tomber sur Mû en se rendant à l'entraînement des novices et l'avoir à ses côtés toute la matinée lui apparaissait comme un nouveau rouage de la Grande Machination du Destin.

Mû, l'incarnation de ses péchés. Le chevalier aux convictions droites, à la foi inébranlable et au cœur profondément bon. Son opposé, lui qui s'était laissé posséder par un monstre aux ambitions malsaines, qui n'avait pas eu la force de lutter et qui avait commis tant de crimes sur des principes douteux.

Il maudit l'Autre et donc se maudit lui-même.

Deux ans après être revenu des Enfers et avoir reçu le pardon de sa Déesse, le poids de la culpabilité était toujours aussi lourd. C'était pénible.

Les cachets magiques, les sourires et la méthode Shion pour se vider la tête ne faisaient pas tout. Il manquait encore la pièce maîtresse du puzzle et elle semblait perdue, comme une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Le regard de Saga se posa sur un nuage que la brise faisait folâtrer dans le ciel bleu. Si seulement cette masse blanche pouvait tout emporter...

Il eut un moment l'impression que c'était le cas. Regarder le ciel le plongea dans une sérénité qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis très longtemps. Les couleurs du monde lui semblèrent plus vives, plus belles, et il se sentit en paix, même si cette sensation lui semblait curieusement aussi agréablement furtive que celle qui s'emparait de lui quand il se défonçait gentiment avec son frère et quelques autres.

C'était étrange.

Il sentit soudain un mouvement à côté de lui. Mû se leva et s'en alla sans un mot.

Alors Saga eut froid. Ce fut aussi brutal que désagréable.

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?_

Il alluma une cigarette en espérant que son malaise s'envolerait avec la fumée. Peine perdue : à l'intérieur, il se sentait aussi gris et froid que la cendre qui apparaissait au bout de son mégot.

oOØOo

L'après-midi traîna en longueur. Une réunion ennuyeuse à mourir eut lieu au palais du Pope et à laquelle Saga ne prêta pas grande attention. Il constata d'ailleurs qu'il n'était pas le seul. Dans un coin, Aiolia et Milo, qui semblaient prendre des notes avec le plus grand sérieux, faisaient en réalité une partie de combat naval sous l'œil à la fois amusé et consterné de Camus. Deathmask bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sans se cacher, Aphrodite avait un magazine quelconque ouvert sur les genoux et Kanon suivait des yeux un insecte qui crapahutait sur le sol de marbre. Seuls Mû, qui comme d'habitude avait l'air de ne pas y toucher, Shaka et son rictus supérieur d'homme le plus proche des dieux, et Shura toujours à cheval sur ses principes, donnaient l'impression d'être attentifs à ce qui se disait. De toute façon, pensa Saga en regardant Milo essayer de regarder la feuille d'Aiolia pour voir où il avait placé son sous-marin, tout ça n'était que de la routine, aucune crise à l'horizon, pas de quoi en faire un fromage. De chèvre, ajouta-t-il mentalement en voyant Shura fusiller du regard le chevalier du Cancer qui se curait le nez dans un geste infiniment malpoli.

Il évitait de regarder Mû. Sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise depuis qu'ils avaient assisté ensemble aux entraînements des novices. Quand le natif de Jamir se trouvait dans son champ de vision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de superposer à l'image de l'adulte le visage enfantin qui hantait ses rêves. Cela devait bien signifier quelque chose mais plus il y réfléchissait, moins il comprenait. Il en vint à envisager de parler à quelqu'un. Peut-être Kanon, dans un premier temps. Ensuite Shion, éventuellement. Après tout, le moment de la « consultation » ne tarderait plus. Cette idée ne plaisait pas vraiment à Saga mais comme il n'appréciait guère ces espèces de rendez-vous médicaux suite auxquels il n'avait plus qu'à aller à la pharmacie du village commander ses boîtes de médicaments, autant essayer d'en tirer parti.

Ou pas.

Car la clairvoyance de Shion le mettait mal à l'aise, en plus de devoir faire face à l'homme qu'il (ou l'Autre, après tout, c'était la même chose) avait tué. Le Pope savait tout de la culpabilité qui le rongeait, de sa soif de rédemption, de ses angoisses profondes et des difficultés qu'il avait à se faire une nouvelle place au Domaine Sacré après tout ses crimes. La place de Chevalier des Gémeaux ne faisait pas tout. Saga avait envie de s'intégrer en tant qu'être humain mais il n'y parvenait pas, fuyant plus ou moins ses frères d'armes pour différentes raisons. Ceux qu'il avait blessés. Ceux qu'il avait roulés dans la farine en se glissant dans la peau du Pope. Ceux qui savaient depuis le début et qui l'avaient suivi pour leurs propres ambitions.

Son regard croisa celui de Deathmask qui se grattait la tête et qui lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

Le Chevalier du Cancer, l'homme le plus proche de l'Autre.

Le souvenir de leurs étreintes lui parut infiniment malsain. Sa part d'ombre l'avait poussé à partager la couche de ce psychopathe. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais toléré ça, même si depuis leur résurrection, l'Italien s'était sacrément calmé. Ses lubies consistaient à présent à ingérer des litres de café, à lire des romans d'horreur toute la journée et à terroriser les apprentis. Il ne semblait avoir aucun regret au sujet de ce qui s'était passé et tentait d'assouvir ses pulsions autrement puisque les combats à mort n'étaient plus d'actualité.

Néanmoins, il semblait s'en sortir. Pourquoi lui, Saga, n'y parvenait pas ?

Il poussa un soupir qui se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il sentit les yeux de Mû fixés sur lui.

oOØOo

La réunion terminée, les jumeaux redescendirent quelques milliers de marches pour regagner leur temple. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole dans un premier temps. Kanon semblait vaguement préoccupé et Saga appréciait en silence le fait de se retrouver dehors après quelques heures passées dans le soporifique palais du Pope.

C'était comme sortir de prison.

En quittant la maison du Lion, qui était vide puisqu'Aiolia était resté au temple du Scorpion pour régler son histoire de combat naval avec Milo, l'ancien Dragon des mers décocha un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes de son frères.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas prêté une seconde de ton attention à ce qui s'est dit pendant la réunion.

— Tu peux causer, répliqua Saga. Tu n'as pas arrêté de regarder cette bestiole qui rampait par terre.

— J'avais envie de l'écraser, ricana Kanon en prenant des airs psychotiques.

— De toute façon, tout ce blabla est allègrement passé au-dessus de la tête de la majorité d'entre nous…

— Là n'est pas la question, Saga. J'ai juste constaté que… quelque chose te mettait mal à l'aise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Je suis ton frère. Ton jumeau, plus précisément. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre nous, quelles que soient les erreurs qu'on ait pu commettre, on a poussé en même temps dans le ventre de notre mère. Ça crée un lien. Et ce lien, il me dit que tu ne vas pas bien. Non que tu aies tenu une forme éblouissante ces temps derniers, mais on dirait que quelque chose s'est aggravé depuis ce matin. »

Saga rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Il causait du souci à son frère. Il s'en voulait. Kanon n'ajouta aucun commentaire. Ils regagnèrent leur temple en silence.

oOØOo

La théière trônait sur la table de la cuisine entre les tasses et le sucrier. La petite boîte en porcelaine contenant la résine de cannabis était ouverte. C'était un rituel. Si le thé et un joint permettait aux deux frères de se détendre, ils semblaient avoir décidé dans un accord tacite que ce serait aussi valable pour crever un abcès.

Ils avaient fini de jouer… pour le moment.

Avec des gestes précis, Kanon mélangea un peu de résine fondue aux brins de tabac dans la feuille de papier à cigarettes. Il roula le joint et le mit de côté, le temps de servir le thé à la menthe brûlant et bien sucré.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce que la fumée odorante se répande dans la cuisine du temple des Gémeaux.

Saga tira une bouffée pour se donner le courage de parler.

« Mû est revenu.

— Et alors ?

— Je rêve de lui la nuit depuis un certain temps. C'est une scène du passé qui se rejoue. On était des gamins, à l'époque. Il a quatre ans, il monte les marches à toute vitesse et il s'étale devant notre temple. Je me penche sur lui, je lui essuie la figure avec un mouchoir, il s'en va… et je me réveille. À chaque fois, j'ai une idée bizarre au bord de l'esprit, je ne sais même pas si j'ai pensé ça en vrai à l'époque, mais je me réveille toujours avant et je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qui m'est venu en tête à ce moment-là. C'est frustrant. »

Kanon écouta son frère sans l'interrompre. Il récupéra le joint, ferma les yeux tandis que la fumée faisait un aller retour dans ses poumons et médita sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Le voir à la réunion t'a renvoyé tes rêves en pleine face, c'est ça ?

— Je l'ai vu avant, rectifia Saga. Quand tu es descendu au village ce matin, je suis allée aux arènes pour l'entraînement des petits et… c'est là que je l'ai vu.

— Hum… »

Le chevalier des Gémeaux resta silencieux un moment. La drogue commençait ses effets, lui procurant détente et réconfort, un peu comme quand il avait suivi du regard ce nuage, le matin même. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu se produire et attendit que le joint soit entièrement consumé pour raconter l'anecdote à son frère. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, se leva pour ouvrir le soupirail et aérer la cuisine avant de se débarrasser des reliefs de leur consommation illicite.

« Je ne connais pas bien Mû, finit-il par dire. Après tout, je ne l'ai pas fréquenté pendant des années vu le temps que j'ai passé loin du Sanctuaire. Néanmoins, c'est un Atlante.

— Et alors ?

— Ces gens-là ont un pouvoir d'empathie nettement plus élevé que le tien ou le mien. Mû a dû sentir toutes ces choses qui te tracassent et dont tu ne parles jamais et… il a pu étendre son cosmos sur toi pour te soulager. »

Saga déglutit et sentit, sous la masse de ses cheveux, ses oreilles devenir toutes rouges. Il détourna le regard et Kanon sourit.

« Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais vu ta tête, on dirait que tu viens de tomber amoureux… on dirait une vraie jeune fille.

— Crétin. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. D'abord, tu es défoncé. »

L'ancien Dragon des mers haussa les sourcils et ne répondit pas. Le Gémeaux ne sut quelle conclusion tirer de ces paroles… à part que c'était une grosse ânerie, bien sûr.

oOØOo

Kanon quitta le temple des Gémeaux après le repas du soir. Saga le suspecta d'aller boire un verre avec l'inénarrable petite bande composé de Milo, Camus et Aiolia. Ces trois-là étaient quasiment inséparables et, le chevalier eût-il eu l'esprit mal tourné, il se serait demandé qui couchait avec qui. Leur relation semblait composée d'un mélange d'amitié et de ménage à trois. Pourquoi pas, après tout. On pouvait défendre l'Amour et en être privé pour finir par se consoler avec ce qu'on avait sous la main. Resté seul, Saga se prépara un thé, avala son cachet d'anxiolytique et fouina dans sa pile de 33 tours — le bien matériel auquel il tenait le plus — pour écouter un peu de musique. Bien malgré lui, il repensa au transistor cabossé de Mû qui crachouillait des chansons des Rolling Stones et il secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir.

Il avait peine à l'admettre mais depuis la remarque douteuse de Kanon sur les jeunes filles amoureuses, penser à l'Atlante lui était plus gênant que jamais.

Les yeux clos, il se concentra sur les riffs de guitare électrique et sur la voix pointue d'Ozzy Osbourne.

_All day long I think of things_

_But nothing seems to satisfy_

_Think I'll lose my mind_

_If I don't find something to pacify…_

S'il appréciait ce morceau, outre pour l'ambiance musicale, c'était parce que les paroles lui rappelaient des sentiments familiers.

_Can you help me ?_

_Are you for my brain ?_

_Oh yeah…_

Il lui arrivait, en écoutant la chanson, de sortir sa vieille guitare et de jouer par-dessus. Néanmoins, cette fois-là, il se concentra sur le texte, comme jamais.

_I need someone to show me_

_The things in life that I can't find_

_I can't see the things that make true happiness_

_I must be blind…_

Les paroles de Kanon lui revinrent à l'esprit. _Mû a dû sentir toutes ces choses qui te tracassent et dont tu ne parles jamais et… il a pu étendre son cosmos sur toi pour te soulager. _Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Le morceau se termina et Saga sentit une cosmo énergie s'approcher de chez lui. Il regarda la pendule et constata qu'il était vingt-et-une heure. Qui pourrait bien vouloir traverser son temple à une heure pareille ? Sans dire que les chevaliers se couchaient avec les poules, sorti des petites réunions entre amis comme celle à laquelle s'était rendu Kanon, on quittait rarement le Sanctuaire en soirée. Curieux et perplexe, Saga quitta la maison des Gémeaux pour accueillir le mystérieux visiteur.

Bien malgré lui, il songea qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Mû.

Sauf que ce n'était pas lui.

Grand, musclé, le visage plein de santé malgré son âge avancé, Shion se montra et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

« Je suis content de te voir, Saga. Je voudrais te parler. Tu me laisses entrer ? »

Sans répondre, le chevalier des Gémeaux s'écarta pour laisser passer son supérieur hiérarchique, l'homme qu'il avait jadis tué, qu'il avait connu vieillissant et légèrement décati mais qui, depuis la résurrection, affichait la forme d'un homme de trente ans.

Comme d'habitude quand il faisait face au grand Pope, Saga se sentit mal à l'aise, mais ce dernier ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Tu as encore fumé un joint avec ton frère, constata Shion sur le ton de la conversation. Je t'ai pourtant dit plusieurs fois que ça faisait mauvais ménage avec les médicaments. Tu continues à les prendre, au moins ? »

Question rhétorique. La boîte de Lysanxia traînait sur la table de la cuisine à côté de la théière.

« Vous êtes venu me faire la morale ? demanda Saga, qui se refermait sur lui même autant qu'il le pouvait.

Par Athéna, qu'il détestait la clairvoyance du Pope…

— Du tout, répliqua l'intéressé. Je voulais juste te transmettre un message.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— J'ai parlé à Mû après la réunion de cet après-midi. Il _sent_, plus que tout autre, que tu ne vas pas bien. Il a aussi l'impression que tu les fuies. Il souhaiterait t'aider mais il ne te croit pas capable d'écouter ce qu'il aurait à te dire.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors, je suis venu te convaincre de le laisser faire, de le laisser t'approcher. Il s'inquiète _vraiment_ pour toi. Nous t'avons tous pardonné, Saga. Tout ce qui s'est passé n'était pas entièrement de ton fait.

— Si. L'Autre, c'est moi.

— Non. Tu ne te souviens plus de ton arrivée aux Enfers, après ton affrontement avec le jeune Pégase ? Quand tu m'as vu, tu es tombé à genoux, tu as pleuré et tu m'as demandé pardon. J'ai su alors que finalement, celui que tu appelles l'Autre avait perdu. C'était ta _personnalité profonde_, Saga, qui demandait mon absolution. Comme aujourd'hui, c'est ta _personnalité profonde_ qui souffre de tes crimes, qui culpabilise.

— Ça ne changera rien à tout ce qui s'est produit.

— C'est vrai. Tu dois seulement apprendre à te pardonner à toi-même, à te débarrasser de cette culpabilité. Mû pense pouvoir t'aider à le faire. Il faut juste que tu fasses un effort, que tu laisses mon disciple aller vers toi. Je déteste supplier les gens, mais pour lui, pour toi, laisse Mû t'assister… Laisse-le te permettre de trouver cette rédemption à laquelle tu aspires tant. »

Saga baissa la tête. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. L'évidence était là, toute proche, mais il avait besoin d'être seul pour y faire face, pour la regarder dans les yeux et pour l'accepter.

À croire que tout était écrit.

Shion sourit. Visiblement, le cours de la pensée du Gémeaux ne lui avait pas échappé. Ce dernier n'eut même pas envie de s'en agacer même si la présence de l'Atlante le gênait. Le Pope le sentit. Il partit quelques instants plus tard.

Saga laissa la cuisine éclairée pour que Kanon ait un peu de lumière quand il rentrerait, puis il alla se coucher. Blotti en caleçon sous la couette, il laissa son esprit battre la campagne.

À croire que tout était écrit. Ses rêves, sa rencontre fortuite avec Mû… Il avait cherché la rédemption mais celle-ci était entre les mains du chevalier du Bélier. Il lui faudrait faire face à lui-même, à cet homme qui l'inquiétait un peu malgré sa grande bonté mais il savait que l'on n'obtenait rien sans rien.

Il lui fallait entamer le plus important combat de sa vie.

Il s'endormit avec une paradoxale impression d'apaisement et d'angoisse.

Le rêve revint, toujours le même. L'enfant de quatre ans qui court, qui tombe à plat ventre à l'entrée du temple des Gémeaux. Le maître des lieux qui se penche, essuie la frimousse poussiéreuse. Le petit visage froissé qui se détend, le sourire.

Et les petites taches rondes et roses, sur son front…

Saga se réveilla. C'était là que se trouvait la réponse.

Dans les deux points de vie sur le visage de Mû.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Deux bonbons

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Hurt/Confort, romance

**Fandom : **Saint-Seiya

**Pairing :** Saga/Mû

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

**Avertissements :** Usage de drogues, lemon

**Notes :** Mes remerciements les plus chaleureux à Andromède, Kiranagio et Ariesnomu pour les reviews et les encouragements.

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

  
_

_Saga s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine en entendant les voix de Mû et de Kanon. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement. Son frère et l'Atlante étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, la sempiternelle théière entre eux. Le Dragon des mers fumait une cigarette et le chevalier du Bélier grimaçait légèrement derrière son habituel air placide. Si les paroles de Kanon, menaces à peine voilées, ne semblaient lui faire aucun effet, l'odeur du tabac l'incommodait._

_« Je te préviens, Mû. Si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas, si jamais tu le blesses, je te réduis en miettes avant de t'offrir un aller simple pour une autre dimension._

— _Je sais ce que je fais. Alors tu te calmes et tu ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

_Kanon sembla vouloir répondre mais devant la détermination du natif de Jamir, il ne put que se résigner._

Cette conversation que Saga avait surprise avant de se rendre quotidiennement au temple du Bélier ne le quittait pas. Il était troublé par l'inquiétude de son jumeau et ce qui se passait depuis qu'il fréquentait Mû tous les jours le laissait perplexe pour plusieurs raisons.

L'attitude de l'Atlante vis-à-vis de lui, en soi, n'était guère différente de celle qu'il adoptait face aux autres chevaliers mais certains détails déconcertaient légèrement le Gémeaux.

Le pot de café instantané et la ridicule tasse en plastique de la première fois avaient été remisés au fond du placard. Mû avait fait l'acquisition d'une cafetière italienne, de deux mugs en porcelaine et d'un mélange d'arabicas nettement meilleur que la méchante poudre lyophilisée.

Sur l'étagère accrochée au mur sous le soupirail, un bouquet de menthe fraîche était entreposé dans un pot à côté d'une boîte de thé noir. Ces simples denrées semblaient dire à Saga : « nous savons que tu aimes le thé à la menthe. Si tu en demandes à Mû, il t'en fera. »

Et puis…

Et puis l'ambiance était toujours chaleureuse dans la cuisine du premier temple. Le Gémeaux s'y sentait toujours à l'aise, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Son hôte était à la fois discret et présent… y compris et surtout à la fin, avant que Saga ne s'en aille retrouver son frère.

Fumer des joints et avaler des calmants n'avait rien de comparable avec le cosmos de Mû.

Leurs entrevues se déroulaient toujours de la même manière : le Gémeaux se rendait chez l'Atlante en milieu d'après-midi. Ils buvaient un peu de café, discutaient de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que Mû estime Saga suffisamment détendu et à l'aise. Au début, ce fut un peu difficile. Le gardien de la troisième maison était aussi fermé qu'une huître. Il avait beau se dire que le natif de Jamir ne lui voulait que du bien — Shion le lui avait bien affirmé et malgré tout, il avait confiance dans le jugement du Pope — mais ses rêves et ses regrets pesaient encore sur lui comme un couvercle. Le chevalier du Bélier avait dû développer des trésors de patience pour que son homologue accepte de se laisser un peu aller. En y repensant après coup, il pensa qu'un autre que Mû aurait fini par renoncer mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de l'Atlante.

C'était têtu, une bête à cornes.

Une fois l'esprit de Saga suffisamment apaisé à ses yeux, Mû prenait entre ses mains la tête de son frère d'armes et lui communiquait un peu de sa cosmo-énergie. La première fois, le Gémeaux avait eu un mouvement de recul. Il ne laissait que rarement quelqu'un le toucher mais l'Atlante lui avait expliqué, avec beaucoup de gentillesse, que c'était nécessaire pour que cette nouvelle forme de « traitement » fonctionne. Il lui avait promis de laisser ses pensées tranquilles et de se contenter de l'aider à se détendre.

Saga avait cédé et ce premier contact conscient avec le cosmos de Mû avait manqué de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

C'était comme être dans une bulle, loin des remords, des soucis, des idées noires. Loin de tout. C'était comme voir le ciel par la fenêtre d'une pièce plongée dans le noir. C'était si agréable qu'au bout de quelques jours, un climat de confiance s'installa un peu plus facilement entre les deux hommes… du moins dans l'enceinte du premier temple.

Au dehors, Saga pensait constamment à l'inquiétude de Kanon. Il ne savait comment le rassurer, incapable qu'il était de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait au contact du cosmos de Mû. Lorsque son frère lui posait des questions, il se contentait de sourire un peu et de répondre que tout se passait très bien. L'ancien Dragon des mers se contentait de hausser les épaules et de le regarder avec scepticisme. Le Gémeaux avait bien envie de croire que Kanon avait tort de s'inquiéter mais quelque chose, au fond de lui, le tracassait quand il pensait au chevalier du Bélier.

C'était comme si tout se passait trop bien.

Certes, l'évolution de son attitude et de sa confiance en lui était lente, même s'il se doutait bien que ce genre de choses ne changeait pas du jour au lendemain. Il se sentait juste plus détendu, allait un peu plus facilement vers les autres et se souciait moins des regards que l'on posait éventuellement sur lui. Il lui arriva d'accompagner son frère quand il allait boire un verre avec Milo, Camus et Aiolia. Il put donc se rendre compte par lui-même que la relation entre le Français et la bête à pinces allait au-delà de la simple amitié et que le petit frère d'Aioros, lui, pestait après cette règle archaïque qui obligeait les femmes chevaliers à être constamment masquées. Il fantasmait sans se cacher sur le visage de Marine, la jeune Japonaise qui avait formé le très agité chevalier Pégase.

Voir ses frères d'armes sous cet angle avait quelque chose de surprenant. Certes, Milo et Camus étaient loin d'afficher ouvertement leur histoire mais certains petits gestes et certains regards étaient plus parlants que n'importe quels mots. Au détour d'une conversation, le chevalier du Scorpion avait interrogé les jumeaux sur cet aspect de leur existence. Saga s'était refermé sur lui-même et Kanon avait dit que le célibat lui convenait parfaitement. Si aucune question n'avait été posée au gardien du Troisième temple dont le malaise était évident, l'ex-Marinas avait été l'objet des taquineries de Milo :

« Décoince-toi un peu, Kanon… après tout ce qu'on a vécu, un peu d'amour, y a que ça de vrai.

— Ta gueule si tu ne veux pas que je te broie, avait répliqué l'intéressé d'un ton peu amène. »

Saga avait souri intérieurement. La pudeur de son frère l'avait distrait du trouble dans lequel le sujet l'avait plongé.

Deathmask et Aphrodite, c'était du passé. De toute façon, les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été que les amants de l'Autre et les sentiments n'avaient pas joué le plus petit rôle dans ce qui s'était passé entre eux. S'il avait gardé de bonnes relations avec le chevalier des Poissons, celui du Cancer avait tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise à cause de son sadisme toujours latent et totalement assumé.

Non. L'amour, ou même l'acte charnel, tout cela ne faisait pas partie de ses préoccupations. Il avait fait une croix sur la question et c'était tout aussi bien ainsi.

Et l'image d'une chevelure lavande auréolant un visage rond éclairé de deux yeux verts paisibles n'avaient rien à voir avec ça.

oOØOo

Après deux semaines à fréquenter quotidiennement le temple du Bélier, Saga se devait de croire que les méthodes de l'Atlante fonctionnaient. Néanmoins, la culpabilité était toujours là, tapie quelque part dans un coin de sa tête. Il parvenait à s'ouvrir un peu aux autres mais ne se sentait pas forcément mieux dans sa peau. Ses fantômes le poursuivaient toujours et il n'y avait aucun doute que Mû le sentait. Saga n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui, d'ailleurs, leurs conversations étaient toujours teintées de formalisme et le natif de Jamir n'avait jamais cherché à forcer le Gémeaux à lui dire quoique ce soit. Le gardien de la troisième maison lui en était d'ailleurs profondément reconnaissant.

Cependant, par un certain après-midi où une pluie diluvienne noyait les douze temples du Sanctuaire sous des trombes d'eau, Mû sembla décidé à aborder de façon différente le malaise de Saga.

« Détendre ton esprit avec mon cosmos a des limites, déclara l'Atlante en regardant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Pour en finir avec les monstres qui te rongent, il va te devoir admettre certaines choses. Je peux t'y aider mais il faudra que tu y mettes du tien.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda le Gémeaux, un peu crispé.

— Tu ne vois de toi que tes erreurs, comme si ta vie se limitait à ce qui s'est passé durant les treize ans qui ont précédé ta première mort. N'aurais-tu donc jamais fait autre chose de ton existence ? Ne repenses-tu jamais à ton enfance ? Aux raisons qui t'ont poussé à t'allier à Hadès ?

— Je…

— Avant ces événements, tu étais quelqu'un de bien, Saga. Quand j'étais petit, je t'admirais. Tu étais fort, tu avais le sens de l'honneur et tu étais profondément gentil. Ce qui s'est produit n'était pas ta faute. Comme te l'a dit mon maître, ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui a commis des meurtres et qui a poussé nos compagnons à trahir Athéna. Tu étais malade, tu étais possédé par quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas toi. Quand tu es revenu sous forme de Spectre, ton autre personnalité avait déjà disparu : tu as accepté cette existence éphémère, tu as fait tous ces sacrifices pour sauver notre déesse.

— Mû, ce sont mes mains qui ont tué ton maître. Ce sont mes mains qui ont attenté à la vie d'Athéna et c'est moi qui ai condamné Aioros à mort.

— Tes mains, peut-être, mais pas ton esprit. »

Saga baissa la tête. Ce discours, il l'avait déjà entendu. Pourtant, il savait que Mû ne faisait jamais rien au hasard et que s'il lui servait les mêmes salades que les autres, ce n'était pas sans raison. Il garda quand même la tête baissée, le regard fuyant, attendant la suite puisque la rengaine sur la prétendue responsabilité de sa schizophrénie le lassait. Il leva néanmoins un œil en entendant l'Atlante rire doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

— Me crois-tu assez idiot pour tenter de te convaincre avec des paroles que d'autres t'ont dites avant moi ?

— Mû…

— C'est une sorte de préambule… pour t'expliquer ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

— Et qui est ?

— Faire remonter à la surface ce qu'il y a de bon en toi… et que tu sembles avoir oublié. »

Saga fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Mû ne lui fournit aucun développement supplémentaire avant de passer à la pratique.

oOØOo

Plus tard, alors que l'après-midi finissait, le gardien de la troisième maison remonta les marches du Sanctuaire en direction de son temple avec l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. La pluie avait cessé, un rayon de soleil éclaircissait même le ciel gris et le Gémeaux avait la tête pleine de petits souvenirs agréables, de moments heureux, à la limite des fleurs et des petits oiseaux.

Il débarqua chez lui et entendit son trente-trois tours de Simon et Garfunkel tourner sur la platine. Kanon, assis dans la cuisine, les pieds sur la table et le cendrier pas trop loin, fumait en lisant un livre à la couverture grisâtre.

« C'est Camus qui m'a donné ça pour toi, expliqua l'ancien Dragon des mers en montrant l'ouvrage à son frère. C'est d'un chiant…

— Pourquoi tu le lis, si tu trouves ça chiant ? demanda Saga, aucunement vexé que son jumeau ne comprenne rien à la beauté de la prose de Marguerite Duras.

— Pour me faire ma propre opinion sur la question… Dis donc, il s'est mis à fumer, Mû ? Si c'est le cas, ça doit être de la bonne, on dirait que tu planes…

— Ta gueule. D'abord, ça n'a rien à voir. En plus, je n'ai pas besoin de Mû pour me défoncer, je le fais très bien avec toi et Milo.

— Ouais, sourit Kanon d'un air fripon. Seulement, tu as besoin de notre Atlante préféré pour autre chose que pour fumer… »

L'allusion fit soupirer Saga. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, attrapa une cigarette dans le paquet qui traînait sur la table et l'alluma :

« Kanon, je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait rien à voir.

— Que tu crois…

— Crétin.

— Bon, d'accord, j'arrête. Ceci dit, je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié en disant que tu avais l'air de planer. Je n'ai pas senti ton cosmos aussi détendu depuis un bail. »

Alors Saga raconta à son frère ce qu'il avait ressenti au contact de ses propres souvenirs et de ses propres bonnes actions passées. Il s'était revu aider les jeunes novices pendant les entraînements, donner un coup de main aux gens du village pendant ses heures de loisir et réconforter ceux qui par la suite étaient devenus ses frères d'armes et qui, souvent arrivés à un âge très précoce au Sanctuaire, avaient eu des difficultés d'adaptation. Kanon écouta ce récit en souriant.

« Saint-Saga, dit-il avec une pointe de taquinerie. Tout le monde t'aimait, j'étais un peu jaloux de toi. J'aurais dû t'imiter au lieu de faire des conneries.

— Et moi, j'aurais dû veiller sur toi un peu plus, je me serais rendu compte moins tard que tu glissais sur la mauvaise pente…

— Te tracasse pas, fit le cadet des jumeaux en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son frère. Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, je suis devenu un honnête homme, enfin j'espère, alors pas la peine de revenir dessus. La vie continue ! »

Si Kanon avait été jaloux de Saga par le passé, la réciproque était présentement vraie : le chevalier des Gémeaux enviait l'optimisme de son frère et sa facilité à aller au-delà de ses erreurs. Il aurait voulu y parvenir aussi facilement.

Néanmoins, il se devait d'admettre que le « traitement » de Mû était efficace. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, simplement en repensant à une époque où l'Autre ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Etant donné que ce monstre en lui semblait resté aux Enfers, peut-être suffisait-il de se conduire comme avant et d'espérer que plus rien de tel ne se reproduirait. L'Autre avait perdu la partie, après tout. Shion était revenu, Athéna était vivante… et tous ceux qu'il avait trompés semblaient lui avoir pardonné.

Alors, peut-être…

oOØOo

Saga continua à descendre quotidiennement au temple du Bélier pendant deux semaines. Il revivait avec plaisir ses anciens souvenirs, certaines anecdotes perdues dans les limbes de sa mémoire. Mû, ainsi qu'il l'avait promis, restait en dehors de l'esprit du Gémeaux. Ce dernier ne sentait pas d'intrusion mais la cosmo-énergie de l'Atlante était toujours présente autour de lui. Les premiers temps, lorsque le lien mental entre les deux hommes était rompu, Saga se contentait de remercier Mû et de partir ; mais progressivement, il se prit à évoquer ce qu'il venait de revivre avec son frère d'armes. Des discussions de plus en plus longues en découlaient et le gardien de la troisième maison rentrait chez lui de plus en plus tard.

Kanon ne lui faisait aucune réflexion. Il se contentait de sourire et ce petit rictus énigmatique et vaguement moqueur avait le don d'agacer son aîné. Parce que quoiqu'en dise le Dragon des mers, s'il avait appris à faire confiance au chevalier du Bélier, Saga n'avait développé aucun sentiment particulier à son endroit.

Il se sentait juste à l'aise en sa présence.

Il mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte que le rêve qui l'avait hanté régulièrement après son retour à la vie, ce souvenir du petit Mû de quatre ans se vautrant dans la poussière, ne se reproduisait plus. La nuit, Saga dormait d'un sommeil de plomb et le fantôme de l'enfant ne venait plus le hanter. Parfois, il se interrogeait encore sur la pièce manquante de cette réminiscence étrangement absente de tout ce qu'il avait revécu mentalement jusqu'à présent. Cependant, ces questionnements existentiels ne duraient jamais longtemps.

Saga apprenait à profiter de la vie au lieu de se torturer l'esprit.

Jusqu'à ce que se produise un événement qu'il n'attendait pas, ou plutôt qu'il avait totalement oublié.

Ce jour-là, Mû semblait préoccupé quand il lui servit son café. Vaguement inquiet, Saga n'osa lui poser aucune question. L'Atlante était une telle énigme qu'il eut peur d'être indiscret. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il obtint une explication à l'étrange attitude du chevalier du Bélier.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir te voir pendant quelques jours, annonça-t-il. Je pars ce soir chercher Kiki à Jamir. La dernière phase de son entraînement est terminée, cela fait six semaines qu'il est là-bas. M'y rendre par la téléportation va me demander beaucoup d'énergie et il faudra que je me repose un peu au temple avant de revenir avec le petit. Ensuite, il faudra que je me rende compte de ses progrès. »

Saga eut du mal à rester impassible. Bien malgré lui, une profonde rancune envers l'apprenti de Mû enfla dans son esprit. L'absence de son frère d'armes était une chose mais la présence incessante de ce fichu marmot en était une autre.

Plus rien ne serait pareil à présent.

Il lui sembla que quelque chose s'achevait et il en éprouva une vague tristesse. Ces moments privilégiés en compagnie de l'Atlante lui manqueraient mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser voir.

L'après-midi se déroula comme d'habitude. Saga revit un souvenir qu'il avait totalement oublié et qu'il lui faudrait raconter à l'intéressé. Un petit Milo de six ou sept ans avait quitté le Sanctuaire en douce et était rentré la nuit tombée parce qu'il s'était perdu. Saga, qui descendait de chez le Pope, l'avait trouvé endormi dans le temple vide de la Balance. Il s'était étonné que l'enfant ait pu traverser les autres maisons sans se faire remarquer avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le ramener chez son maître qui se rongeait les sangs. Une longue discussion avait suivi et le Gémeaux était parvenu à dissuader l'ancien chevalier du Scorpion de gronder son turbulent disciple.

Saga se demanda si Milo se souvenait de cette histoire. Il partagea l'anecdote avec Mû qui trouva la chose assez drôle et qui lui raconta quelques petits souvenirs qu'il avait de l'espiègle bambin à cheveux bleus. Ils burent un thé à la menthe et, alors que le soleil se couchait, l'Atlante mit gentiment son frère d'armes à la porte.

Il lui fallait préparer son départ.

Saga rentra chez lui, un étrange malaise chevillé au cœur.

oOØOo

Il passa une nuit quasiment blanche. Avant de se coucher, il sentit une explosion de cosmos, signe que Mû était parti. Il ne laissa rien paraître mais se sentit triste. L'Atlante ne s'absenterait pas plus de quarante huit heures mais quelque chose lui disait que le temps lui paraîtrait bien long. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Le lendemain matin, il avait le moral en berne. Il passa toute la matinée cloîtré dans le temple à se demander pourquoi l'absence de Mû lui pesait autant. La simple perspective de ne pouvoir descendre à la première maison pour revivre quelques souvenirs agréables et discuter avec le natif de Jamir lui donnait quasiment la nausée. C'était comme s'il avait perdu ses repères.

Kanon le laissa tranquille quelques temps avant de le tirer du lit en milieu d'après-midi où il tentait tant bien que mal de faire une sieste pour oublier son malaise. Il le traîna dans la cuisine et prépara le thé et un joint. Saga eut une impression de déjà vu et sentit qu'il allait devoir faire face à l'inquiétude et aux interrogations de son frère du fait de son attitude.

Le Dragon des mers ne prit la parole qu'après avoir servi le thé.

« Saga, tu as beau m'engueuler à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet mais comme par hasard, tu tires une tronche d'enterrement depuis que Mû a quitté le Sanctuaire.

— Ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua le Gémeaux d'un ton buté.

— Mais enfin, il ne part que deux jours et tu te conduis comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir.

— C'est tout comme. Après, il aura ce foutu gamin dans les pieds et ce ne sera plus jamais pareil.

— T'es donc possessif au point de refuser l'idée de partager notre mouton mauve avec son propre disciple ?

— Je ne suis pas possessif.

— Si tu l'es. Tu l'es, et en plus tu es _amoureux_, sombre crétin. Quand est-ce que tu vas l'admettre ?

— Je…

— Il te manque. Il est parti hier soir et il te manque déjà. Si ça, c'est pas un signe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut.

— Ta gueule et passe-moi le pétard. »

Saga aspira une longue bouffée en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ignorait objectivement en quoi consistait le sentiment amoureux mais tout portait à croire, après réflexion, que Kanon avait raison.

Et qu'une fois encore, tout ça était écrit.

D'abord, il y avait eu le rêve.

Puis le retour de Mû au Domaine sacré pour six semaines.

Puis cette sorte de thérapie, dans laquelle Saga s'était investi bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru et durant laquelle sa relation avec l'Atlante avait beaucoup évolué. Il avait appris à faire confiance à cet homme pour lequel il n'avait éprouvé jusque là qu'un mélange de méfiance et de culpabilité.

Et cette sensation, depuis qu'il était parti… cette angoisse face au retour de Kiki…

Saga se sentit complètement perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda-t-il à Kanon en lui rendant le joint.

— C'est pas à moi de te le dire. T'as trente ans, t'es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul. »

oOØOo

Le chevalier des Gémeaux décida de mettre à profit le temps qui lui restait avant le retour de Mû pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de ce nouveau et encombrant sentiment. Il était certain que les choses ne pouvaient rester en l'état. Le secret de ce qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de son frère d'armes ne traverserait pas les colonnes du troisième temple. Personne ne devait savoir et surtout pas le principal intéressé. La plupart des autres chevaliers, si l'on exceptait Camus qui trouvait ce genre de choses bien trop futiles, Shaka qui roucoulait toute la journée avec Bouddha et Shura que le sens exacerbé du devoir rendait imperméable à ce qui ne tournait pas autour de sa fonction ou d'Athéna, étaient aussi friands de potins que des bonnes femmes. S'ils savaient que Saga avait cessé de se couvrir la tête de cendres pour se consumer d'amour pour Mû, ils essaieraient d'y mettre leur grain de sel et il en était hors de question. Et encore, « se consumer d'amour » était la première interprétation que se ferait cette bande de commères en armures et le Gémeaux savait qu'entre ce qu'il ressentait et les soupirs d'une héroïne de roman de gare se trouvait un monde. La présence de l'Atlante lui était devenue nécessaire, presque comme le besoin de respirer et de s'alimenter. De là à rêvasser de couchers de soleil admirés main dans la main, de câlins coquins et autres étreintes enflammées… Non. Ce genre de choses ridicules n'était même pas envisageable.

Après avoir fait jurer à Kanon de ne rien dire à personne même sous la torture, il décida d'attendre et d'aviser. Peut-être que son équilibre mental si récemment acquis lui permettrait d'envisager ses sentiments avec philosophie et il se prenait à espérer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passade et que cette bizarrerie disparaîtrait avec le temps. Quand Mû serait revenu et après l'avoir revu pour apaiser ce manque étrange qui le perturbait, il essaierait d'oublier. Une relation amicale privilégiée avec lui serait nettement plus saine que l'espoir de quelque chose qui n'aboutirait probablement pas puisqu'il ignorait tout de ce que le natif de Jamir pouvait bien penser de lui.

Apaisé par sa décision, il retrouva une sérénité relative.

Deux jours plus tard, il descendit avec son frère aux arènes pour papoter avec quelques uns de leurs comparses en regardant l'entraînement des gamins. Ils sentirent deux cosmo-énergies très faibles lorsqu'ils traversèrent le temple du Bélier. Saga déglutit, pressa le pas et ignora le regard appuyé de Kanon. Il essaya de chasser le sentiment de compassion éprouvé pour Mû qui devait être épuisé de s'être téléporté avec Kiki sur plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. Une partie de lui avait envie de se faufiler entre les colonnes, de pénétrer dans les quartiers privés du maître des lieux et de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il se retint néanmoins et continua son chemin, suivi par un Dragon des mers qui ricanait doucement.

oOØOo

La matinée était belle. Une demi-douzaine de chevaliers d'or étaient assis dans les gradins, davantage occupés à discuter entre eux qu'à regarder des gamins au cosmos vacillant qui se vautraient les uns sur les autres dans la terre battue. Saga jetait régulièrement un regard d'avertissement à son frère pour lui rappeler sa promesse. Camus, plongé dans un essai de sociologie, ne décrochait un mot que quand on lui demandait son avis. Il semblait être venu à contrecœur ou plus précisément, il donnait l'impression d'avoir été traîné sur place par Milo. Aphrodite faisait une leçon de morale bien sentie à Deathmask sur les effets négatifs du tabac, du café et du manque de sommeil pour le teint et le chevalier du Cancer n'écoutait ce discours que d'une oreille puisqu'il était fort occupé à se gratter l'autre à l'aide de son petit doigt. Kanon discutait avec Milo et Aiolia, quoique ce dernier semblât ne prêter une attention relative à ce qui se disait, visiblement occupé à chercher du regard une certaine personne au visage masqué et auréolé de cheveux roux.

« Si tu persistes dans tes habitudes dégueulasses, disait le chevalier des Poissons à son collègue de la quatrième maison, tu vas avoir des dents pourries et tu seras tout ridé avant l'âge de quarante ans !

— Tu me gonfles, Aphro. T'es sûr que tu n'as pas envie de faire un petit tour dans le puits des morts ?

— Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Les chevaliers présents se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers le nouvel arrivant.

Le souffle de Saga se coinça dans sa gorge.

Mû semblait fatigué mais rayonnant. Près de lui, Kiki se tenait un peu en retrait, probablement à cause de la peur que lui inspirait Deathmask. Le gamin avait maigri, se tenait bien droit et semblait avoir pris de la maturité. Il fallait dire que son maître l'avait un peu trop couvé et que se retrouver seul pendant si longtemps avait dû représenter un sacré changement.

L'Atlante s'assit à côté de Saga et lui jeta un regard en biais :

« Tu vas bien ?

— Ça va, répliqua le Gémeaux en essayant de cacher l'incommensurable soulagement qu'il éprouvait soudainement.

— Hum… »

Le gardien du troisième temple essaya d'adopter une attitude normale et de suivre à nouveau les différentes conversations. Cependant, il devait admettre que depuis l'arrivée de Mû et de son apprenti qui se tenait curieusement tranquille, les couleurs semblaient plus vive, le soleil plus brillant et l'air plus respirable. Tout cela l'ennuyait profondément. S'il était accro au Bélier à ce point, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de temps à autre à la dérobée et à chaque fois, il ressentait comme un choc électrique.

Pendant les six semaines où il avait passé ses après-midi en sa compagnie, il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher dans le visage de l'adulte la réminiscence de l'enfant qui hantait ses rêves. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce charme étrange qui se dégageait de Mû, cette beauté paradoxale, à la fois puissante et éthérée, entre la force physique du corps et la délicatesse des traits… Il n'avait cru voir qu'une version plus âgée du gamin efflanqué qui s'était écorché les genoux dans les marches du Sanctuaire alors qu'il avait devant les yeux un homme à part entière. Un homme dont il n'aurait pas besoin de se forcer pour le désirer.

Saga soupira intérieurement. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Cette idée était totalement déplacée, il lui fallait l'oublier tout de suite.

oOØOo

Il s'y efforça en endossant le rôle de l'homme occupé et toujours en compagnie des uns ou des autres. Il déjeuna avec Kanon, passa l'après-midi au village avec Aphrodite avant de prendre le thé en compagnie d'Aldébaran et de la minuscule servante de Shion qui lui faisait office de fiancée. Puis il rentra chez lui avant d'aller boire un verre au temple du Scorpion avec son frère et les deux comparses de Milo. Il se coucha tard avec l'impression d'avoir trop bu et la satisfaction d'avoir eu l'esprit suffisamment occupé pour ne pas penser à Mû.

Le lendemain, il passa sa journée de la même façon. Le surlendemain aussi. Il évitait l'Atlante avec soin. Il verrait à le fréquenter à nouveau quand ses idées ridicules l'auraient quitté.

La beauté de Mû. Oui, il avait du charme mais il ne s'agissait pas d'en faire toute une histoire et de fantasmer outre mesure sur la question. Tant que Saga ne serait pas certain de faire face à son frère d'armes sans éprouver toutes ces choses étranges, il le fuirait.

Cela ne prendrait pas trop longtemps, du moins il l'espérait.

Tout ça n'était qu'une passade, n'est-ce pas ?

Les rares occasions où il croisait le natif de Jamir, ce dernier se montrait courtois et ne semblait pas tenir compte de l'attitude défiante du chevalier des Gémeaux. Il paraissait lui-même très occupé avec les progrès de Kiki à superviser, aussi Saga eut le soulagement de ne pas avoir à se justifier.

Les deux hommes ne firent que se croiser durant un peu moins d'une semaine.

Puis Saga eut une drôle de surprise.

Un soir, après dîner, il monta en compagnie de Kanon jusqu'au temple du Verseau. Camus avait organisé une de ces petites soirées informelles durant lesquelles on buvait et discutait tranquillement de la pluie et du beau temps. Saga s'attendit à y trouver les trois inséparables, peut-être Deathmask et Aphrodite, éventuellement Aioros, Aldébaran et sa fiancée. La présence des autres n'était pas envisageable puisque Dohko était retourné en Chine, que Shaka ne sortait jamais et que Shura se couchait avec les poules. Quant à Mû, il n'y pensa même pas, ce qui décupla l'effet de surprise quand il vit l'Atlante assis sur le canapé de Camus, un verre de vin à la main, devisant paisiblement de mélanges de tisanes avec le chevalier des Poissons.

Il eut aussitôt envie de rentrer chez lui mais Kanon le fusilla du regard. _Tu restes ici ou je t'assomme_, disaient ces yeux si semblables aux siens.

Alors Saga resta… et passa une bonne soirée même s'il lui fut quasiment impossible d'éviter Mû du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Quand vint le moment de rentrer, Kanon demanda à son frère de partir devant et qu'il le rejoindrait au troisième temple. Il avait quelque chose à demander à Milo.

oOØOo

Saga éprouva un étrange soulagement suite à cette soirée. Il avait réussi à rester en compagnie de Mû (bien qu'ils n'aient guère échangé plus de quelques mots) sans éprouver les sensations bizarres qui s'étaient emparées de lui lorsque l'Atlante était rentré de Jamir. Il devait être en bon chemin et cette lubie ridicule ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne humeur et alla assister aux entraînements qui s'avérèrent fort drôles puisque les apprentis d'Aldébaran semblaient s'être mis en tête de grimper en même temps sur le dos de leur maître pour lui flanquer une raclée. Le résultat fut des plus prévisibles puisque deux gamins de sept ans ne pouvaient faire le poids à une armoire à glace comme le chevalier du Taureau. Cette attaque qui se voulait sournoise ne provoqua que beaucoup d'amusement et le chevalier des Gémeaux envisagea vaguement de prendre à son tour un ou deux apprentis histoire de rire un peu. Il aimait beaucoup les enfants et, comme il se sentait mieux dans sa tête depuis quelques semaines, avoir un ou deux bambins à sa charge achèveraient peut-être le processus de guérison. Il prit note mentalement d'en parler à Shion.

En quittant les arènes, il sentit près de lui un cosmos qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui, à son grand désarroi, lui coinça à nouveau le souffle dans la gorge. Son cœur manqua quelques battements.

« Bonjour, Saga.

— Salut, Mû, répliqua l'interpellé d'un ton qui se voulait d'une indifférence polie.

— Est-ce que tu voudrais passer chez moi cet après-midi ?

— Tu ne t'occupes pas de Kiki ?

— Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour faire quelques exercices de chimie. Quelqu'un d'autre va le surveiller et je voudrais savoir comment tu vas. Nous nous sommes à peine parlé depuis que je suis revenu. »

Saga se sentit acculé dans ses derniers retranchements et dans l'impossibilité de refuser. Alors il accepta et remonta dans son temple en se demandant comment il parviendrait à gérer le fait de se trouver seul avec Mû.

Parce que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son état ne s'améliorait pas.

Pendant leur rapide échange, son regard s'était aimanté sur deux mèches mauves que le vent faisait voleter sur le front de l'Atlante… deux mèches mauves qu'il avait eu envie d'enrouler autour de ses doigts.

oOØOo

« Je vais faire un tour, annonça Saga à Kanon après le déjeuner.

— Tu vas où ? »

L'ancien Dragon des mers leva un sourcil interrogateur et regarda son frère par-dessus le roman policier qu'il était en train de lire.

« Faire un tour. Je devrais revenir d'ici une heure ou deux.

— Bon. B'in amuse-toi bien. »

En quittant le troisième Temple, le chevalier des Gémeaux eut l'impression que Kanon _savait_ où il allait. C'était ridicule, il ne pouvait pas deviner mais… l'étrange intuition refusait de le quitter. Il haussa les épaules. Il n'en était plus à une idée ridicule près. Il alluma une cigarette et descendit chez Mû.

oOØOo

Les deux tasses en porcelaine, le sucrier et la cafetière fumante trônaient déjà sur la table de la cuisine du premier temple. Saga eut l'impression d'être attendu. L'Atlante se tenait debout, appuyé contre le mur. Il était à contre-jour et le chevalier des Gémeaux dut plisser les yeux pour le dévisager.

Le sourire de Mû était toujours aussi indéchiffrable et cela mit mal à l'aise le gardien de la troisième maison. Les deux hommes s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et échangèrent des banalités. Le natif de Jamir ne laissait absolument rien filtrer de ce qu'il pensait et Saga s'efforçait de faire de même. Il éprouvait un mélange de sérénité et de douleur. La présence du chevalier du Bélier lui était toujours aussi agréable mais il souffrait à cause de ces satanés sentiments dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire et qui, au contraire, se renforçaient au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait ce visage rond et doux, ces yeux verts, ces deux petites taches rose foncé sur le front, ce cou long et fin qui disparaissait sous le col d'une chemise noire trop large…

Cette beauté évanescente et sans artifice le minait, le renforçait dans son leurre. Pourquoi Mû voudrait-il de lui ? Il n'était qu'un frère d'arme comme un autre, qu'il avait aidé par compassion, pour l'aider à se réintégrer au groupe parce que ses remords le poussaient à s'isoler…

« Saga. »

L'interpellé leva la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Mû se leva, contourna la table et prit la tête du Gémeaux dans ses mains pour lui communiquer un peu de son cosmos.

Comme la première fois, Saga en aurait pleuré. Seulement cette fois, il ignorait si c'était à cause de cette aura tiède qui envahissait son esprit ou à cause des mains de l'Atlante sur ses tempes, ces mains rendues calleuses par la manipulation des armures mais paradoxalement tellement douces…

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par toutes ces sensations bienfaisantes qui chassaient la peur et la gêne, sans repousser pour autant ce sentiment qui avait remplacé la culpabilité, cette petite folie qu'on appelle amour (1).

La voix de Mû au-dessus de sa tête le fit remonter à la surface.

« Saga, je ne t'obligerai pas à me dire quoi que ce soit.

— De quoi tu parles ? »

L'Atlante ne répondit pas. Ses mais quittèrent les tempes de Saga, glissèrent sur son visage et se posèrent dans son cou. Le Gémeaux, surpris, ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de Mû tout près du sien.

Beaucoup trop près pour que ce soit honnête.

« Mû, qu'est-ce que…

— Chut… »

L'habituel sourire impénétrable se fit malicieux, puis le visage se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que Saga sente la bouche de Mû contre la sienne.

Toute la capacité de réflexion du Gémeaux s'envola par le soupirail. Il ne put plus que _ressentir_. Ressentir la douceur des lèvres de l'Atlante sur les siennes, ses doigts croisés sur sa nuque, sous les cheveux, les muscles fermes des épaules sur lesquelles il ne se souvenait pas avoir posé les mains… Il n'avait aucune peine à croire à ce qui se passait même si tout cela lui paraissait surréaliste parce que les _sensations_ étaient tellement _tangibles_.

Il se sentit seulement un peu hébété quand Mû rompit le baiser.

« Saga, j'ai tenu ma promesse quand je t'ai dit que je n'interviendrais jamais dans tes pensées mais si jamais tu crois que j'ai fait tout ça pour toi par compassion, tu as tort.

— …

— Te voir dépérir pendant deux ans, toi, l'homme que j'ai toujours admiré et dont j'ai senti la douleur depuis le début, me rendait malade. J'ai toujours su que rien de ce qui s'est produit n'était entièrement ta faute. Seulement, on avait beau te le répéter, tu ne voulais pas le croire.

— Mû, je…

— J'ai voulu t'aider avec mes propres armes, avec autre chose que de simples paroles. J'ai voulu réparer mes propres erreurs.

— Quelles erreurs ?

— Fuir plutôt que d'essayer de t'aider. Quand l'Autre te possédait, je sentais ta présence même si elle était ténue. Tu souffrais. J'ai préféré m'éloigner plutôt que de sentir ta peine. »

Saga ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'osa pas dire à Mû qu'il avait bien fait de partir, que l'Autre n'aurait pas hésité à le mettre en pièces. Il se contenta de le regarder, émerveillé comme un gosse par le baiser, les aveux, le fait que l'Atlante ait senti ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant toutes ces années, qu'il ait compris mieux que personne les raisons de sa culpabilité… L'empathie de cet homme, ce pouvoir qu'il avait hérité de sa tribu mais qui ne s'appliquait rien qu'à lui en cet instant était la rédemption à laquelle Saga aspirait depuis si longtemps.

Mû lui offrait le salut de son âme sur un plateau.

Alors il attira l'Atlante contre lui et l'embrassa à son tour. Le baiser fut timide, un peu pataud, le Gémeaux n'avait connu personne pendant des années et encore, comme dans bien des domaines, ses actions passées sur la question avaient été guidées par l'Autre. Il n'essaya pourtant pas de jouer les fiers à bras. La sincérité de Mû le poussait à être honnête à son tour.

Le chevalier du Bélier se leva, prit son compagnon par la main et l'attira dans une autre pièce. Plus petite que la cuisine qui elle-même n'était déjà pas bien grande et uniquement meublée d'une malle qui devait contenir des vêtements et d'un matelas posé à même le sol sur lequel reposaient deux oreillers et une couverture en laine grise soigneusement pliée.

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent. À nouveau, le sourire malicieux de Mû. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires et Saga eut l'impression, à nouveau, que ce qui allait se produire était écrit. Il ne croyait pas à ces histoires d'âmes sœurs mais on aurait dit que la Grande Machination du Destin l'avait guidé, depuis ses douze ans, jusqu'à l'Atlante.

Il y avait eu bien des déviations, des chemins de traverse, des éléments perturbateurs et inopportuns mais à l'entrée de cette modeste chambre, Saga se sentait tout à fait à sa place.

Il sourit.

Mû passa ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Ce n'était pas un geste de soumission, plutôt une marque d'appartenance. Le Gémeaux lui rendit son étreinte et ils entamèrent un pas de deux un peu bancal jusqu'au matelas où ils s'étendirent d'un seul mouvement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, couchés l'un près de l'autre sans se toucher. La présence de l'autre semblait leur suffire… en attendant. Ils avaient le temps.

Ce fut l'Atlante qui fut à l'initiative du premier geste. Il prit la main de Saga et serra ses doigts entre les siens. Alors tout bascula.

Le Gémeaux attira son compagnon contre lui, soudain avide de le toucher, de s'assurer que cette créature éthérée était bien réelle. Le corps de Mû était ferme et chaud. Saga glissa ses mains sous l'ample chemise pour toucher la peau. Le chevalier du Bélier soupira contre son visage et son haleine sentait le café. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et Mû s'étendit sur Saga, bloquant son corps sous le sien. Les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à tomber. Sentir son amant nu contre lui fit frissonner le gardien du troisième temple de la tête aux pieds. Il ferma les yeux et gémit quand Mû lui mordit l'épaule gauche.

À nouveau cette impression que le Bélier marquait son territoire. Saga le laissa faire, incapable de refuser quoi que ce fût à celui à qui il devait sa rédemption.

L'acte érotique lui apparaissait progressivement comme le dernier acte avant la paix de l'âme. S'unir à Mû avait quelque chose de particulier en dépit du fait que le Gémeaux ait perdu sa virginité depuis belle lurette.

Il allait _faire l'amour_ pour la première fois.

Si les déclarations lui paraissaient aussi superflues que ridicules, faire passer ses sentiments dans des gestes lui semblait un compromis acceptable. Il souleva l'épaisse tignasse parme et posa deux doigts sur la nuque de Mû avant de les laisser descendre le long de l'épine dorsale.

L'Atlante soupira.

L'atmosphère de la petite pièce devint lourde.

Mû glissa un genou entre les cuisses de Saga, arrachant une plainte à ce dernier. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller si vite mais son amant semblait pressé. Il sourit en pensant que plus tard, ils pourraient prendre leur temps. Après tout, si le natif était venu vers lui en premier, il avait le droit de faire les choses à son rythme.

Alors le Gémeaux se laissa dominer.

Il laissa Mû le caresser, le toucher. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang en sentant une bouche gourmande sur son bas-ventre. Il attrapa les rebords du matelas, serra à s'en blanchir les jointures. L'Atlante le suça presque jusqu'à la jouissance mais le relâcha juste avant le moment critique. Saga manqua de perdre la raison sur le coup :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? gronda-t-il.

— Pas maintenant, souffla Mû. Pas maintenant… »

Il sentit un mouvement au-dessus de lui et ouvrit les yeux. Le natif de Jamir, à califourchon au-dessus de lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, était une incarnation de l'impudeur. Le Gémeaux n'eut pas le temps de se repaître de cette vision qui eût probablement suffi à le faire jouir si Mû ne s'était pas empalé sur lui l'instant d'après.

Après la folie, Saga eut l'impression de frôler la mort. La petite, la grande, peu lui importait.

Ses prouesses horizontales passées n'étaient qu'une plaisanterie à côté de ce qu'il vivait à ce moment-là. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regarda l'Atlante le chevaucher avec une passion contenue. Les sensations, la vue du regard vert voilé, du visage au teint opalescent rosi par l'effort et le plaisir, le mouvement pendulaire des hanches contre les siennes eurent bientôt raison de Saga qui se sentit exploser dans un cri étranglé.

Mû retomba sur lui et le Gémeaux sentit que son amant, contrairement à lui, n'avait pas atteint son plaisir. Il referma ses doigts sur l'érection de l'Atlante et le caressa jusqu'à sentir sur ses doigts la preuve de sa jouissance.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé.

Les gestes avaient suffi.

Abruti de plaisir, assommé par la masse de ses sentiments, Saga s'assoupit en serrant Mû contre lui.

Il rêva.

_Il revit le petit Atlante de quatre ans grimper les marches du Sanctuaire aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avant de tomber à plat ventre devant le temple des Gémeaux._

_« Eh bien, Mû ? »_

_L'enfant se redressa, le regarda en clignant des yeux, luttant contre les larmes. Saga sortit son mouchoir et essuya la poussière maculant le petit visage. Le bambin eut un sourire timide, le remercia dans un souffle et s'en alla._

_La bouille enfantine aux grands yeux verts et aux petites taches rouges à la place des sourcils s'imprima dans la mémoire du jeune chevalier comme sur de la pellicule photo._

_Surtout les deux points de vie dont la forme et la couleur étaient étrangement évocatrices._

oOØOo

Le lit était vide quand Saga s'éveilla mais il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine. Il sourit. Le puzzle était à présent complet. Il se sentait pardonné pour de bon et avait même obtenu le fin mot de cette réminiscence de ces douze ans, de ce songe qui avait en quelque sorte tout provoqué.

Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, il se sentit heureux.

Mû entra dans la pièce en portant un plateau. Deux tasses de thé et un cendrier qu'il donna à Saga.

« Essaie de ne pas trop en prendre l'habitude, dit-il. »

Le Gémeaux attrapa son paquet de Camel dans la poche de sa tunique. Mû entrouvrit le soupirail le temps que son amant fume sa cigarette. Le chevalier du Bélier attendit qu'il ait terminé avant de se coucher à nouveau à côté de lui. Saga se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur chacun des deux points de vie

« Mû ?

— Oui ?

— On ne t'a jamais dit que ces deux taches sur ton front ressemblaient à deux bonbons ? »

Le gardien du premier temple rit doucement.

« Non, on ne me l'a jamais dit. »

Saga sut alors que cette métaphore un peu puérile resterait sienne et aussi privilégiée que cette nouvelle relation avec le chevalier du Bélier.

**Fin**

(1) Allusion à un morceau de Jimi Hendrix intitulé _This crazy little thing called love._


End file.
